More than just a game
by Miraihellsangel-BBA
Summary: AU, Dueling, Death, War


"More than just a game"

Jkat Tristeza

It had been three yeas since Anubis had taken the card game of Duel Monsters and turned it into something real. He had crushed Yugi Muto in a deadly shadow game involving what was now known as the dreaded 'Pyramid of light'

That day this simple card game's little creatures became real live monsters, ready to be summoned at their masters will. These creatures had replaced guns and knives as weapons of the crimal world, and soon many factions of gangs had founded over the world. Domino City was the first to fall victim to this, what was once known as the Duel Dome became a giant blue pyramid (the Pyramid of light) and soon anyone who didn't defend themselves with a deck of monsters and magic was dead.

The main gang of Domino was of cource, The Kaiba Corp. The main overlord of the world now obviously Anubis. Yugi Muto was nowhere to be found anymore, dissapearing after his humiliating defeat at the hands of the immortal ruler. Since then the gods of Obelesk, Ra and Slifer where found in peices, as was the thought invicable "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" but that fell at an attack from Anubis' "Thenien the great sphinx" which was a might three-thousand five hundred points stronger. Without these tools noone knew of a way to destroy Thenien, and most accepted Anubis as their new ruler, All finding it hopeless.

Seto Kaiba was quick to rebel against Anubis. His legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon's giving him and his followers the highest rank of Domino City. His once enamies known as "The Big Five" joined him soon after Anubis' invasion.

"Damn.." a kid with piercing green eyes growled lowly under his breath as he watched his Metal Dragon, A giant machine that looked like a snake made of tin-cans, obliterated in front of him from a blast of fire. The kid covered his eyes as the intense heat felt like it was melting his face off. As soon as the attack faded away the kid raised his arm with his duel disk on it and watched his life points drop to 7850, The first bit of damage he had taken this battle.

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted towards his opponent. He drew a card and sighed, There was no way this creature could stand up to the Dark Elf, a spell caster with a mighty 2000 attack at no sacrifices. He searched his hand for anything, All he had was a premature burrial, a Blazing inpachi and his newly drawn card, the terrorking salmon. He needed to defend himself

"I shall set one card in defence mode" he claimed as he set his Blazing inpachi, with a defence point of 0, down to the field face down.

"hm.." was the only noise his unknown opponent made to this. He was only on 6000 lifepoints himself after making two attacks with his Dark Elf, in order to attack with that card he had to pay 1000 of his own lifepoints, and by the rules of Duel Monsters each player only starts with 8000. Although the monsters of the game had become real the spirit of the game still lived on.

There was a faint clicking sound then a second Dark Elf appeared on the field, There was the noise of the mysterious persons lifepoint counter dropping as the first elf attacked then the noise repeated as the second elf cast its spell directly onto the green eyed child.

The kids life was now 5850, but his opponents was half of his starting, a meer 4000.

The dueling child flicked his matching green hair away from his eyes and drew another card, maybe he stood a chance after all.

"I play the magic of Premature Burrial to return my Metal Dragon from the graveyard!" he exclaimed as his life dropped to 5050, the magic needing 800 life points in order to activate.

"Then I shall tribute him for my Terrorking Salmon!" The giant fish appeared on the field as the dragon growled out again as it faded. The duel disks set out a hologram of the number '2400', the attack of the creature. The giant fish then clamped it jaws around one of the elves and swallowed it, The unknown opponents life points now dropped to 3600.

"Impressive.." came a dark voice fromt he shadows "but with my new card this duel is allready over..I play monster reborn to return one elf from the graveyard, and unlike your premature burrial this costs me nothing" the voice added with a laugh.

The dark elf once again took its place on the field with a mocking bow.

"And now I tribute the both of them for the second most feared creature in this game today! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Both elves faded away, with a wave towards the kid, before a massive roar shook the ground as a giant dragons foot slammed into the ground. The blue tinted dragon made it presence known with a mighty thunder attack right into the kids once proud Terrorking salmon.

The child growled out once again "Kaiba! There is a way to beat you!" he cried out as his life points dropped to 5250. He drew a card, a remove trap magic card. No use at all. "I have to end my move now.." the kid admitted horrified, With nothing on his side of the field at all he was almost certinently doomed.

Kaiba stepped into the light, his white trench coat stained with red and orange spots, blood. His duel disk a proud black in colour, the blue-eyes white dragon card contrasting proudly against it.

"I shall activate the magic card of polymysation to fuse two more blue-eyes with the one on the field.." Kaiba bordly muttered, his brown hair swaying in the wind, his cold blue eyes matching the colour of the dragon appearing on the field. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon faded away and in his place appeared the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a three-headed dragon behemoth, boasting a high attack of 4500. "Then I add the magic card axe of dispair to it.." Kaiba almost yawned out "To boost its attack to 5400..This means the end for you" Kaiba almost smiled.

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon opened all three of its mouths, each one filling with a different coloured light before all three launched out and ripped into, and through the child.

The kid let out one final scream before he could speak no more.


End file.
